


Reconcile

by TreyCKenobi110



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Not Incest I swear, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreyCKenobi110/pseuds/TreyCKenobi110
Summary: Oliver made one promise as Lian Yu burnt to ash, one he intends to keep. However, his son, William,  isn't going to make that easy for him.





	Reconcile

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING: Don't read if you aren't caught up.  
> This takes place after 6x01 Fallout. This was written before more episodes aired so this could be a possible spoiler for what is to come? Or I could be completely wrong...  
> Either way, I have no clue whats coming next for Arrow and I really wanted to write this so it is just my own personal theory/idea.  
> ALSO:  
> For this short imagine the phone call from Felicity at the end of Fallout never happened, or hasn't happened yet. So basically the photo of Oliver in the Green Arrow costume hasn't been released yet. I hate to go around changing canon events but i figured what the heck this is a simple fan fiction so why not

_"I'm not ready to be a dad."_

It was still true to this day, Oliver Queen was  **NOT**  ready to be a dad. 

The man felt guilty before, knowing he had a son whom he wasn't raising, however he knew William was safe with his mother in Central City. It still ate at him and kept him up most nights.

Now Samantha was gone and Oliver was determined to fulfill her dying wish. 

Oliver knew the risks, the troubles, and the challenges he would face while raising a son. However, he was also the mayor and the Green Arrow. He worried he wouldn't be able to devote enough time toward his child...

Five months had passed since the events of Lian Yu. Things began to return to normal, however Oliver knew nothing would ever be "normal" for him and those around him. 

William still blamed Oliver for his mother's death, he saw his father as a monster. The child even had nightmares since the island. 

Oliver struggled to connect with his son. For the past few months ever since living with him William had gone very cold and quiet. He only interacted with Raisa, Oliver's maid who looked after William when he had to stay at the office. Oliver was sure his shy interaction was effecting him in school. So far Oliver wasn't sure if William had even made friends yet. 

He felt like he made some progress days ago when William actually called him "dad". In fact the two watched a baseball game together a few nights ago. Oliver was grateful to find  _one_  thing they had in common, it was a relief.  

It was a late afternoon at about six thirty. Oliver has just returned from his office. He skipped his "night job", he figured Diggle and the others had things covered on their own. Besides, he did need some time off here and there. Tonight had more of a purpose besides relaxation, he was going to try to bond with his son. 

Oliver was greeted at the door by Raisa. He stopped to ask about his son, "how is William?" 

"Same, sort of-" she paused, "he was out in the loft area doing homework earlier" she added. Oliver simply nodded, it didn't sound like much but at least William was out of his room for once. 

The man turned and began to walk toward his room, however an unfamiliar sight made him stop dead in his tracks. William's door was actually open. Not halfway open, all the way open. Oliver was shocked, for the past few months William had practically secluded himself away into his room. 

Oliver continued forward and stepped into his son's room without knocking. 

"Hey" Oliver paused, he was unsure what to call him, "how was school?" he added. 

William paused his game and looked up toward his father. He was silent for a moment before answering. 

"Good - I made a new friend today!" William finally replied with an excited tone in his voice. 

Oliver wasn't sure what to say now, for one thing he was relieved. 

"Who? What are they like?" Oliver invited himself to it on his sons bed beside him. 

"His name is Tommy, he is in a few of my classes" William started. 

Oliver was stunned to hear that name, it had been so long since his friend Tommy passed, yet it felt recent. In spit of that he was still glad to hear that. "Hmm? I had a friend named Tommy once" Oliver gave a slight smile as he though back to some of the memories he shared with an old friend.  

William shot him a look of confusion, "what happened to him?" he asked with some curiosity in his voice. 

"Oh" Oliver paused, there was no way he was telling his son about Tommy's death. "He moved, we don't talk much anymore" Oliver's smile turned to a slight frown. William nodded at the response. Oliver could tell this was a little uncomfortable for him as the silence grew. 

Oliver rose from the bed as William turned to continue playing his game. "I am cooking dinner, I will call you when it's ready" Oliver spoke before he turned to leave for the kitchen. 

"I'm not hungry" William replied. Oliver felt the tension grow, "You have to eat dinner." Oliver paused, William didn't say anything. 

"I'm not letting you go to bed without eating something" Oliver replied with a more serious tone. William turned and looked up to him once more, "okay, dad" he replied. 

A jolt of shock urged through Oliver's body, he didn't expect William to throw "dad" in there. He smiled as he left his son's room. 

Oliver made his way to the kitchen, Raisa was already starting to gather food from the cabinets to cook. 

"Raisa, take the night off" Oliver demanded in a nice way. 

She turned to him and gave him a look, "Are you sure? I can stay." 

"No no, I can handle this from here." Oliver replied. Raisa simply nodded and left the kitchen to get ready to leave. 

Oliver smiled as he began sifted through the options he could cook. He decided he was going to bake some chicken in the oven. Oliver wanted the best for his son, including food, this was one of the healthiest options and considering William hadn't been eating as much he needed it. On top of that, Oliver knew a good recipe. 

About an hour later Oliver had a full three course meal prepared and waiting for them. He prepared William's plate with decent sized portions of each food. On the plate was baked chicken, green beans, and mashed potatoes. 

"William!" Oliver called out, "dinner is ready!" 

William emerged from his room. A tasteful aroma filled the apartment, William wasn't sure what his dad had prepared but it smelt delicious. He approached the table Oliver sat at and took a seat at the spot Oliver sat out for him across from him. 

"Now son, I want you to at least try everything before your done" Oliver ordered. 

William nodded as he began to dig in. Oliver smiled as he watched, this may have been the fastest he had seen his son eat in a while. William made sure not to skip any bites and leave anything on his plate. 

"You like the chicken?" Oliver asked. 

"Yes" William replied with his mouth still full. Oliver gestured toward his mouth letting his son know he had food sticking out. William swallowed the bite and wiped off his mouth. 

"Sorry" he paused, "this chicken is the best I've ever had." William smiled. The kid had an innocent, yet broken smile. Oliver truly felt bad for him, he was only twelve and seen more than anyone should ever see in their entire lifetime. 

"It is a lot better than the kind my mom used to make" William complimented, it wasn't until after that he realized who he brought up. William fell silent within seconds.

Oliver sighed and gave him a supportive look, "William, I'm here to talk if you need too" he added. William simply nodded, he wasn't crying or anything.

Instead he continued eating until he was finished. Oliver watched him closely, making sure he didn't break down or anything.

Once they were both done Oliver began to clean up and start the dishes. However, Willaim interrupted him.

"Dad, do you want to watch TV?" William asked, "I don't know what's on but we can find something..." William added quickly to break any tension between the two. Oliver nodded as he put the dishes in the sink for later.

He was shocked again, William made the offer to him. He could tell his son was somewhat uncomfortable due to his body language.

The man followed his son to the couch and sat down directly beside him. Oliver grabbed the remote and began to shuffle through channels looking for something interesting for both of them to watch.

Oliver scrolled past a local news station, in the few seconds it was on screen he saw a clip of himself as the Green Arrow fighting a thug. It was a clip from the other night, it was nothing truly serious yet anything he or his team did made news these days.

He was quick to scroll past the channel. William already thought he was a monster, he didn't want his son to see anything else.

"Wait, go back." William stated.

"You sure?" Oliver asked before scrolling back.

"Yeah, I am." William replied.

Oliver listened to his son and went back to the local channel. He hit the rewind button and play the clip from the beginning.

He watched himself deflect a punch using his bow, and then swept at the man's leg, knocking him down. William's eyes remained glued to the TV. Oliver remained nervous of what he was going to think.

After the story concluded William scooted himself closer to Oliver.

"That was awesome." William complimented.

"You think so?" Oliver asked, again shocked.

"Yeah!" William paused, "you beat up that bad guy, he had it coming." He added.

Oliver smiled, he was relieved. He worried for his son's mental health since he liked the action, but he pushed that aside for now.

The man extended his arm around his son, pulling him closer. Oliver remembered moments like this he sharred with his dad, altough they were rare and short he longed for something like this. He realized this is what William wanted when he moved closer.

The two finally found a movie worth watching. It was about a  _dark knight,_  and seemed familiar for some reason.

Hours passed before the movie ended, it was now about ten and William was up past his bed time. Oliver knew he needed to be strict on this, but he didn't want to break this moment.

His son yawned, causing himself to yawn as well.

"Sleepy?" Oliver asked as he poked at the child falling asleep against his side.

William managed to nod yes.

"Well why don't you go on to bed, I have some dishes to do" Oliver reccomended.

"Sounds good, but I'm too tired..." William replied lazily. Oliver rolled his eyes and gave a slight laugh, he knew what William was doing.

"Alright, well I guess I'll just have to carry you then" Oliver replied as he rose and scooped William into hid arms. He knee this trick, he used it on his own dad many times before.

He carried the boy to his room and laid him on his bed. Oliver pulled the blankets up to him and tucked him in. William was about out, but before hand Oliver kissed his forehead and told him goodnight.

"Goodnight William, I love you."

"Goodnight dad, love you too." William replied with a slight yawn.

Oliver smiled as he left his son's room and shut the door behind him. He made his way to the kitchen to finish the dishes.

As he scrubbed the plates and pots he thought about his own dad, and then William. He let out a deep and heavy sigh. He kept thinking about William, and that he wouldn't know much of his family besides his dad...

Maybe one day he would have a mother figure in Felicity, if anything ever happened between them. He may know his aunt, Thea, however hee condition was uncertain right now.

Oliver pushed these thoughts away, what was important right now was that he and his son where on the right path. They are just beginning to reconcile.


End file.
